


The Icy Idol

by natopotat (orphan_account)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Child Abandonment, F/M, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, School Idols (Love Live!), Serious, XReader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/natopotat
Summary: You are a shut-in loner. Your parents have abandoned you and left you in Japan to fend for yourself. You are completely fine with staying at your apartment taking online classes, but when a preposition of transfer arrives, you take it. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Reader, Muse (Love Live!) & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Icy Idol

“Hey, Mom? Can you tell me about that new transfer student coming to Otonokizaka?”

“Hmm? Oh. As a student director, I can’t tell you about them. But, as a parent, I can. The only reason I’m telling you about them is that they got transferred to Otonokizaka to quote, ‘fix their delinquency’, but he hasn’t been to a traditional school in about 3 years, so keep an eye on them with your friends, ok?”

“Why are you saying they? Aren’t they a girl?”

“No honey, the gender wasn’t provided on the transfer sheet, so we don’t know for sure. But watch out, and stay with your friends AT ALL TIMES during school hours.”

“B-b-but they couldn’t be that bad!”

“Better stay safe than sorry, Kotori. That’s how the world is today,  _ sigh _ .”

_ Linelineline _

It’s a dark day. Rain hits the asphalt in sheets. Street lights drown out the stars in the pitch-black sky. 

You are looking outside from your window, lonely as ever. Your parents left a long time ago, citing “important overseas business”. You know they just want to get you out of their hair. You know that you’ve been a great disturbance to your parents when they were still here, so them leaving was probably for the better. They still pay rent for your measly apartment and send money for food and other goods. You know that once you turn 18, you’re going to be kicked onto the streets to fend for yourself. Your apartment is near a traditional Japanese dessert shop; that would be any NORMAL 15-year-old’s dream, but for you, it’s torture. You can’t spare any money for dessert, any extra goes toward your education. Days and days of staring out the window, hoping for some extra money this month just to get a taste of dango or mochi. Seeing that ginger-haired girl skipping out of the shop, going to whatever high school sends a pang of nostalgia through your heart. You used to be like that once, excited to wake up the next day, knowing where your life would end up. But those days are long gone. You know that everything will end one day and there’s no point in riding it out if your life is already aimed towards the streets. 

Online schools are the cheapest, so that’s what you picked. The pros outweigh the cons. All things about “oh you won’t see your friends” are non-applicable for you, as you have no friends. In fact, you have no social life at all. A complete loner, or as the Japanese call them, hikikomori. 

Everything you do is online. Shopping, groceries, etc. is all on the good old internet. You have no interest in going outside. You’re basically as pale as a plate. Everything is optimized for money and power saving. You don’t live in a dump, you are a civilized person, not a caveman. 

But this day is different. You are just entering your second year of high school, preparing for whatever courses you plan to take, even though you know them already. But, the doorbell rings with a distorted chime, breaking the silence in your dark and stuffy room.

‘I wonder what that could be?’ You think. The last time your doorbell rang was when movers came to pick up your parents’ stuff. 

When you open the door, you are greeted with a cleared sky. Gone are the clouds, the rain, the gloominess. There’s a rainbow up there, light refracting through raindrops to create an arc of color, of happiness. 

A mailman awaits, handing you an official-looking letter, officially addressed to you, Y/N L/N. There looks to be a wax seal in the shape of a flower: the crest of a school. 

You crack open the envelope, finding a sheet of paper titled  _ “Notice of Transfer. Otonokizaka High” _ .

‘A notice of transfer eh? I wonder if they noticed my “delinquency”. Heh,’ you think dryly, recalling a bad memory from your olden days. ‘An all-girls school? This should be interesting.’


End file.
